Waiting for Someone
by ChikaMikk10
Summary: Following his year at Hogwarts, Roy returns to his post at the ministry a changed man with the very same dream as before: to become the Minister of Magic. Jean Havoc never really thought to ask why. Cherry Syndrome AU.


Waiting for Somone

Roy huffed, lazily getting to his feet and tapping his friend, Jean Havoc on the shoulder. The man was snoring brashly, despite the fact that he was meant to be deeply engrossed in his work. Turned out Havoc could not even pretend that much. He jolted awake, looking blearily at his boss.

"Whu? Roy, I—I swear I wasn't asleep." He rushed, jumping to his feet and scrubbing the sleep away from his eyes. His voice was scratchy and there was a hint of spit at the corner of his mouth but Roy just shrugged and let it go.

"Nevermind Jean, this is ridiculous anyway, having to register our family trees. Things will be different here, once I become Minister." He muttered. Havoc just laughed in reply.

"Don't say things like that, you might get arrested." He and Roy had booked the obligatory registration date at the same time. Both of them had considered it ridiculous however the fact remained that there was something chilling about the cross examination they were to be given. Havoc had almost been tempted to drop his job, if it meant avoiding the test. However that would also have meant abandoning his duties and his promise to his boss to do everything in his power to get him to the top. Havoc watched Roy as they both stepped out of the office and into the lift, finally letting curiosity get the better of him. "I have to ask Roy. Why the rush? I mean, what do you want to be Minister for so badly?" he asked, pressing the button for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was the very last button, where the files were to be filled out and where all the trials were held. Roy smiled broadly at his colleague, patting him brashly on the back.

"Tell me Jean, have you ever heard of the muggle invention known as the mini-skirt?"

"Can't say I have."

Roy chuckled.

"Oh you poor soul, you are missing out. It is this amazing robe the muggle, young women wear. Its a skirt but it barely reaches below their behinds." Grabbing Havoc's shoulder tightly, Roy pulled him round so that they were face to face, excitement gleaming in his eye. "Can you imagine it Havoc? Beautiful Legs everywhere!" Havoc grinned heartily, slapping Roy on the shoulder.

"Oh yes, I can definitely see it. What an amazing vision." He agreed, more than just a little dreamily.

"Yes, well, it is my dream to become Minister so that when I do I can make it regulation that ALL witches must wear miniskirts!" He exclaimed, gripping his hand tightly and theatrically staring off into the distance. Silence reigned in the lift for a moment as Havoc watched the ambitious actions of Roy blankly. Then he doubled over, guffawing in laughter.

"Oh Merlin! What a wonderful idea. I'm absolutely voting for you!" He wheezed between choppy laughter that eventually dropped into fits of coughing. Roy merely watched him in satisfaction, nodding his head along to his own words. Havoc continued to chuckle at his words until they heard a ring as the lift jolted to a stop. They were flung forwards carelessly as both of them stumbled out of the doors. It was with the cold stone of the departments walls and the eerie echo of their lazy footsteps that Havoc's chuckles eventually died down. At the end of the corridor was a single door, beyond which was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They lazily strolled towards it but the threatening presence of the Department seemed to ruin both of their good moods.

"But you know, that's got me thinking," Havoc began, capturing Roy's attention once more, "for all your talk of loving women, I've never actually seen you with one. Have you got a girlfriend?" He asked carelessly casting a glance towards his friend. To his surprise, Roy faltered. He glanced hesitantly towards the ground before a gently smile graced his lips. It was one Havoc had seen before and it certainly was not directed at him. The smile was intimate, nostalgic and just a little lonely. It was the one reserved purely for when Roy was thinking of his time spent in Hogwarts the year before. Something told Havoc that the grand castle and the grassy plains was not the only thing that had Roy smiling so fondly.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone." Roy murmured, not losing his expression. Havoc nodded in what he thought was understanding.

"I get it. Single like me then?" He reasoned, grinning at Roy.

"Oh no, not single per se." Roy replied, glancing towards him and shrugging lightly in a way that was no doubt meant to loosen the tie around his heart. "I'm just waiting for someone."

* * *

So for those of you who missed it, this is a bit of a time skip forwards on the Cherry Syndrome line. It is partly an apology for the long wait and also partly just because this small moment would not leave me alone. It had to get out. Now then, I know my word is not worth much but I can guarantee that Cherry Syndrome 20 will be out tomorrow.


End file.
